


your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

by advo



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Years Eve, Oneshot, arn and naba have a child, mcpriceley makes me gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advo/pseuds/advo
Summary: Kevin and Connor attend 'New Years Rockin' Eve' to ring in the new year. Connor does not expect to literally ring in the new year.





	

"Wanna go to the New Years celebration this year?" Kevin had asked suddenly one morning. Was it December 15th or 16th? Connor struggled to remember the date, but he could remember the exact words they had both said. They had been in their apartment, downtown New York City, avoiding the snow. The apartment wasn't necessarily much warmer than the outside air, but wrapped up in each other and multiple blankets it felt like the warmest place on earth. Connor could remember looking up at Kevin with a raised eyebrow and shifting a little so that he wasn't so much sitting against him as on top of him. Facing him. 

"Really? You want to go out and stand in a crowd of people for hours on end to watch a giant ball fall down?" Connor had inquired. "Rather than.. I don't know," his voice had shifted to something more sultry at this point, "staying in with me?" He had finished by pressing their foreheads together and rubbing Kevin's shoulders. Kevin seemed.. oddly unaffected. Normally, by this point, he would have had his clothes half off and their lips firmly pressed together. This time, though, he had kept level eye contact with his boyfriend and a determined expression on his face. Connor had laughed - finally getting a smile out of Kevin - before wrapping himself around Kevin in a much more innocent fashion. Kind of like a koala. Kevin had looked down at him and smiled the warmest smile, but Connor had missed it on account of his face being buried in the crook of Kevin's neck. Kevin loved him liked this, when he settled in and didn't let go. 

Connor loved Kevin like this too, when he sat still and let Connor use him as his pillow. He loved him like this, when they were silent and happy. He knew Kevin loved these times too. They could sit like that for hours. 

It wasn't entirely obvious who fell asleep first. Their breathing had synced up quickly enough, and neither was paying attention for the other to fall asleep, but someone fell asleep first and someone fell asleep second. Someone had also woken up first, and someone had woken up second, but that wasn't entirely obvious either. 

 

* * *

 

"So we're still going to New Years, right?" Kevin had asked on Christmas Day, after they had finished opening presents and were cuddling in a pile of blankets again. Connor was wearing his new sweater - it was glittery and pink. Kevin thought it was hilariously reminiscent of their time in Uganda. Connor thought it was embarrassing. A reminder of that time he tap danced in a glittery pink vest whilst telling his future boyfriend to stop having gay thoughts. They both loved it. 

Kevin had been reading his new book, something Arnold sent, when he asked the question. Connor had turned his head to Kevin with another masterfully raised eyebrow. "Unless you plan on flaking out on me, then obviously," he had responded, reaching a hand up to brush his boyfriends face. Kevin had smiled and flushed before leaning down to press a kiss to Connors forehead.

"Okay, good," he had said after removing his lips from Connors skin. "I think it's gonna be a lot of fun, babe!" he said, but something in his voice had cracked. Connor's face shifted from soft and gentle to concerned, but Kevin had cut him off before he could question. "I'm just really excited to ring in the new year with you!" he explained, masterfully hiding the nervousness from before. Connor let it go for both of their sake. since he didn't exactly feel like going all 'district leader' on his boyfriend. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in their little blanket pile on the floor, until they needed to get up to go for dinner with Naba and Arnold, and their their one year old. The kiddo was such a sweetheart, and had recently learned a few simple words. Arnold, for example, was 'da' while Naba was 'mam.' Kevin and Connor were both unnamed as of yet, but Kevin knew Arnold wanted them to be 'uncles' to the kid. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin had surprised Connor with matching suits - okay, they were just black suits, but the ties matched! Connor had accidentally walked in on Kevin standing in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom, staring at himself in a suit. Connor had been quizzical at first, and Kevin had been a little embarrassed that the surprise had been found a bit early, but he pointed to the bed where an identical suit lay. While Connor was distracted, he shoved something that was on the dresser into his pocket. 

"We're wearing suits to new years?" Connor had asked, once his was on and adjusted properly. Kevin nodded assuredly, crossing over to him from where he still stood in the mirror. Connor wanted nothing more than for both of them to take the suits  _off_ in that moment, but they had to leave to catch the subway soon. 

"Yep. Wanted to make sure everyone there knows we're a matching set," Kevin mumbled, catching Connor's eyes with his own for a moment. Connor sucked in his breath as warmth crept up his face. He leaned up to press a quick kiss to Kevin's lips but Kevin pulled back. "Nope! You can wait until midnight! Kevin laughed, and Connor pouted in response. 

"Wanna head to the subway, then?" Connor asked, smoothing down the front of his suit and straightening his tie. Kevin smiled and nodded, reaching out his hand towards Connor, gesturing for him to take it. Connor did, and they left for the subway station together. 

 

* * *

 

 

The subway was understandably crowded that night. Plenty of friend groups wearing glittery, over the top outfits. Teenagers with glowsticks and outfits that, in Connors opinion, were past their age. Being a theater kid, he couldn't really talk about age appropriateness, given his past for dressing up as the characters from  _Chicago_ behind his parents backs. In comparison, these kids were dressed modestly. 

Kevin stayed pressed against Connor the whole subway ride. Connor wasn't worried about the other people on the train given that this was New York - most of them were giving them happy looks. How many of them didn't realize they were headed to the celebrations, and not a wedding? They sure looked ready. Half these people probably thought the pair was headed for city hall to be married themselves. Connor didn't mind, so long as no one tried to comment. 

Kevin seemed nervous, farm more so than normal. The subway had never been his favourite - Connor knew this - but this was a whole new level. Connor kept his eyes on him with concern. He considered asking but.. No, if something was wrong, Kevin would tell him. Connor tightened his grip on Kevin's hand and stroked gently with his thumb. He shot Kevin a reassuring glance, expecting a nervous one in return but.. Kevin just looked happy. His expression didn't match his shaking leg and hands in the least. Connor let out a happy little sigh and leaned over to rest on Kevin's shoulder. They spent the rest of the subway ride like that, simply enjoying each others presence in the bustling crowd of others headed to various celebrations. 

They reached their destination stop with plenty of time to get to their final destination. Connor began to rise from his seat, pulling a half-asleep Kevin up behind him as he did so. "Babe," he said, louder than he needed to and attracting a few stares. Kevin's eyes fluttered in the most adorable fashion - amazing how even two years later Connor still found himself smitten with the smallest things - before they flew open with a sense of urgency. 

"Did we miss our stop?" He asked, flustered as he jumped up from the seat, pulling the hunched over Connor up all the way. Connor shook his head and laughed, pointing to the doors that were still full of people. Kevin smoothed out obviously at the fact and turned back to Connor. He pulled him closer, and Connor thought maybe he  _would_ get a kiss before midnight, except Kevin just pulled him into a very tight hug. Their bodies were flush, and if they'd been home this might have led elsewhere. Somehow, in this very moment, Connor had never felt more flustered by Kevin's touch. The hug felt so.. innocent. It reminded him of being in Uganda, and the way he felt anytime their hands accidentally brushed up against each other. 

Connor allowed himself to melt into the embrace for a moment before he shoved Kevin off and pulled him out the door onto the platform. Kevin pushed him gently in response once they were safely on the concrete. Laughing, Connor reached a hand down to link it with Kevin's and curled his fingers up to brush against Kevin's knuckles. Kevin smiled down at him, his face full of warmth and happiness. Connor just wanted to pull his face down and kiss him until Midnight, right there in the subway station. He supposed, however, that if Kevin had made up his mind on this whole 'no kisses until midnight' gimmick that trying to defy that was futile. 

Kevin led them through the station with surety that made Connor wonder if he hadn't been here every day for the past week plotting an exact path. Kevin questioned none of his corners, and eventually they were outside. Connor was panting, but Kevin seemed relatively okay despite the trek they had just been on to get to where they stood. Kevin pulled out his phone, turned on the screen, and smiled. "Eight o'clock. Lots of time!" He exclaimed. Connor smiled back at him. 

"Should we head there then? It's probably already getting full," Connor worried, but Kevin reassured him with a gentle stroke of his thumb across Connor's cheek. 

 

* * *

 

 

By some miracle, they got right up against one of the pathway barricades that the hosts walked along. And by miracle, what really happened was Kevin had special tickets that Connor didn't know about. 

It was currently eleven forty-eight, and Kevin and Connor were screaming along with the current performer and having the time of their life. The song was loud, with plenty of bass to keep everyone awake, and Connor was pressed right up against Kevin as they jumped and shouted.

Eleven forty-nine. The final performance before midnight ended with canons full of glitter shooting into the air. Kevin was less than impressed. Connor was ecstatic. Glitter was all over him, and in his hair too. He was sure this stuff was gonna haunt their apartment for months, and he couldn't be happier.

Eleven fifty. Kevin grabbed Connor by both arms so that they were facing each other head on and said "I want to ring in the new year with you," In a half-shouted, serious tone. Connor raised a quizzical eyebrow, since they were already pretty committed to doing just that unless one of them took off at the last minute. Connor, wanting to indulge his boyfriend no matter what, nodded and plastered a happy smile on his face.

Between that moment and eleven fifty-seven, they both turned their attention to the host, obviously Ryan Seacrest as always, as he began making his rounds of the crowd with questions about how they wanted to spend their new year.

At eleven fifty-eight, Kevin once again grabbed Connor and turned him so that they were facing and launched into his speech.

"Connor McKinely, you are without a doubt the most amazing person I've ever met. You greeted me in Uganda with a glittery pink vest and a lecture on turning off gay thoughts, and never did I think that story would end with us living together in an apartment in New York City, doing very gay things. We went through a lot in Uganda, and when I think of the parts of that place that I genuinely enjoyed, the first that comes to mind is you," he paused to take a breath, and Connor tried to interject in his confusion but Kevin clamed one hand over his mouth. It was eleven fifty-nine now. "When someone asked me a month ago how I wanted to spend the new year, I told them I wanted to spend it in the arms of my one true love. I realized then, that there is only one true love I am ever going to have, and that's you."

It was around this point, at fifteen seconds to midnight, that Connor finally understood what was happening. He was embarrassed to find out, after the fact, that he was the last to catch on even after Ryan Seacrest himself, who had swiftly directed a small camera crew over to them. 

Kevin pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and sunk down onto one knee. He looked up at Connor with a red face, and even from a distance Connor could see tears welling in his eyes. "Connor McKinely, would you do me the biggest of favours in becoming my husband?" Kevin asked smoothly. Connor brought his hands up to his face to conceal a sob of happiness that was trying its hardest to escape. Connor nodded, and Kevin excitedly slipped the silver band over his ring finger. 

The clock struck midnight, and Connor pulled Kevin up and into the happiest New Years Kiss he had ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever written a fic and had to take breaks because it's too cute?


End file.
